Pinguinos: Agentes de elite
by uru94
Summary: Humanización de POM. Ellas solo eran dos uiversitarias que acababan de mudarse a Manhatthan. Aquellos iban a ser los mejores años de sus vidas. Ambas tenían ganas de conocer a gente nueva...pero nunca imaginaron que su encuentro con 4 chicos muy especiales las haría vivir la más loca de las aventuras, llevandolas hasta el fin del mundo. Skilene y Dowalski pero no es lo principal.
1. Enfrentamiento

**¡Hola a todos! Bueno me he metido en este fandom así de repente. Nunca imaginé que una serie sobre estos divertidos animalitos llegase a gustarme tanto, pero para que engañarse , es buenísima. Si por casualidad alguno a leído mis otras historias sabe que tenía alguna (en realidad era una petición) pendiente sobre Hetalia, pero acabé borrandola porque simplemente, no me sentía inspirada, y no me gustó dejarla inacabada, pido perdón por ello.**

**No sé como será el público de este fandom pero espero que esta historia os guste. Aviso desde ya que los personajes están humanizados y que habrá temas bastante adultos, pero viendo algunos fics e imágenes en devianart sé que no sería la primera en hacer algo así ;). Obviamente no implica que no escriba en un futuro sobre nuestras aves-no voladoras preferidas como lo que son...animales, acercandome más a la serie.**

**Esta historia tendrá una veintena de capis más o menos.**

**También aviso que debido a mi agenda universitaria, no tengo mucho tiempo para actualizar, pero la inspiración con una historia propia no suele decaer, así que acabaré esta historia, más que nada porque ya tengo un borrador casí completo de toda la trama.**

**Espero que aunque solo sea una persona en toda la web disfrute mucho con esta historia **

**Acepto todo tipo de reviews, que siempre son muy bienvenidos.**

**¡Disfrutad con la lectura!**

* * *

**Prólogo: Enfentramiento **

Frío.

Lo único que Kowalski era capaz de sentir era el frío. Había caído al suelo agotado, y la nieve le golpeo en la única parte descubierta de su anatomía, la parte superior del rostro.

Un frio tan punzante que quemaba.

Se encogió un poco contra sí mismo, y apretó los parpados con fuerza. Podía sentir el viento gélido de aquél páramo helado revolverle el cabello azabache.

Soplaba tan fuerte que era ensordecedor.

Intento abrir lentamente sus ojos azules como el mar, pero los cerró enseguida. Sin sus gafas era inútil, los copos de nieve le impedían ver y le golpeaban en la cara. Era desagradable, pero en realidad suponía el menor de sus problemas.

Apretó los dientes y lentamente se puso boca abajo a cuatro patas. Volvió a abrir los ojos, aunque no consiguió abrirlos del todo. En esa posición, el viento le daba por su flanco izquierdo, pero al menos podría ver algo.

Su cuerpo le dolía horrores, y maldijo mentalmente.

_Tenía _que llegar a ese otro bunker. Entrar en él y detener toda aquella locura.

Y no tenía mucho tiempo.

Pese a que la ropa que llevaba era específica para aquel clima tan hostil, permanecer demasiado tiempo fuera era la mejor forma de encontrar una muerte segura.

Se levantó con dificultad, poniendo una mano delante de sus ojos para intentar ver algo.

Entre la oscuridad pudo adivinar la silueta del edificio al que se dirigía.

No lo oyó. Lo sintió.

El suelo tembló, y Kowalski estuvo a punto de perder el poco equilibrio que tenía.

Sintió que algo oprimía su pecho.

En aquel suelo helado de la Antártida no se producían seísmos. Aquello solo podía significar una cosa.

En alguna parte detrás de él había habido una explosión, y no una precisamente pequeña.

No podía ser algo bueno.

"Rico…" pensó preocupado. Se abofeteo mentalmente.

No podía rendirse. El bunker estaba unos 7 metros. Empezó a andar con dificultad, intentando no mirar atrás.

Los peores pensamientos se apoderaron de Kowalski mientras se acercaba cada vez más al objetivo.

Tenía miedo. Rico, Julien, Marlene, Doris y Cabo estaban lejos, en la base, enfrentándose a Espiráculo y sus secuaces y acaba de sentir una explosión… ¿y si alguno de ellos estaba herido o algo peor?

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta mientras sentía que le ardían los ojos pero se obligó a no llorar. "Es lo último que necesito. Que se me congelen en las pestañas y me impidan ver"

En realidad no sabía si algo así ocurriría pero Kowalski ya no era capaz de pensar racionalmente.

El genio solo sabía una cosa: Skipper estaba en aquel bunker a merced de Hans, y solo él podía detener al danés.

Por fin alcanzó la puerta. Torpemente tecleó el código de seguridad militar y entró.

La diferencia térmica le cortó el aliento un momento, pero no paró. Rápidamente se quitó el abrigo que ahora le daba demasiado calor. Dejó que el sonido de la voz de Hans le guiase. Sus huesos se quejaban, pero él siguió. Lentamente retiro el arma que llevaba entre el pantalón y su espalda y la puso en alto.

Aguanto la respiración y finalmente entró por la única puerta que estaba abierta.

Se trataba de una plataforma desde la cual se podía ver el piso inferior, la sala de control donde _la maquina _ya había sido puesta en marcha. Un hombre alto, de pelo moreno con algunas canas grises y nariz aguileña estaba toqueteando las teclas de la máquina. Estaba de espaldas a él, no pudo ver su sonrisa de satisfacción.

Kowalski dudo. Tenía que detener a Hans, pero no sabía dónde estaba su líder, y no debía dañar la máquina, aquello podía tener consecuencias catastróficas.

Kowalski tenía una excelente puntería, pero incluso para él desde su posición existía la posibilidad de qué le diese a los engranajes…

De repente notó que alguien se tambaleaba abajo a su izquierda y vió como Skipper se lanzaba sobre Hans…pero enseguida el danés le pegó una patada en el estómago y este fue a estrellarse contra la pared vecina.

La cabeza de su comandante hizo un ruido al darse con el muro que a Kowalski no le gustó nada.

"Intentar eso fue muy tonto, Skipper" dijo con voz divertida Hans mientras se agachaba cerca del capitán y le cogía del pelo para que lo mirase a los ojos "y más estando tan débil"

"Mirate…estás acabado. La herida que tienes ahí es demasiado grave… morirás desangrado en poco tiempo" completó el de los ojos color miel mientras apretaba la supuesta herida de Skipper.

Desde su posición Kowalski no podía ver nada pero el alarido que soltó su capitán y amigo le heló la sangre.

Hans se río. Skipper intento moverse.

"Tss…" murmuró el danés. "Si te mueves solo te dolerá más". Skipper pudo ver como los ojos miel le miraban intensamente.

No quería darse por vencido. La rabia le inundó cuando se dió cuenta de que su mayor enemigo iba a salirse con la suya y que por eso le dedicaba su mejor mirada de victoria.

"Tu no…t-tu no te ganarás" murmuró "mis muchachos…"

"Ja! Tus muchachos no tienen nada que hacer. Espiráculo y sus secuaces acabarán con ellos, y probablemente se tome su tiempo. Puedo imaginarme al tierno Cabo llorando mientras Espiráculo tortura a tu teniente…según tengo entendido, le tiene un odio particular por haberse _tirado _a su hermana. "

Skipper gruño.

"Que pena porque yo estoy aquí. No te muevas Hans. O te vuelo los sesos" soltó entonces una voz.

Kowalski se había acercado todo lo que podía desde la plataforma superior. Ahora que Hans no estaba frente a la máquina no había peligro de dañarla, sin embargo se encontraba demasiado cerca de Skipper. Pero ya no podía esperar más.

Hans giró lentamente la cabeza, para mirar sobre su hombro.

Allí, a unos 3 metros por encima de él y en la otra punta de la sala estaba el científico. Lo miraba sin expresión en el rostro y sujetaba firmemente el arma. Y le apuntaba a la cabeza.

Kowalski intentaba no mirar a Skipper. El corazón le latía a mil por hora. Si disparaba, podía darle a su capitán.

Hans ya no sonreía.

El ambiente en la sala se volvió tenso.

"Suelta a Skipper y aléjate de él ahora. Y quizá te perdone la vida" dijo con voz fría.

El otro no se movió, solo apretó más fuerte la herida del capitán. Este volvió a aullar de dolor. Kowalski se asustó.

"¡He dicho que lo sueltes!" exclamó Kowalski con una voz que quiso sonar autoritaria, pero se puso un poco aguda en la palabra _sueltes_.

Aquello no pasó desapercibido para el danés.

Hans se detuvo. Ya estaba levantándose, se había movido unos centímetros hacia arriba. Solo se había apoyado en Skipper para hacerle daño mientras se levantaba y se alejaba de él, estaba obedeciendo a Kowalski, pero pudo escuchar el terror en la voz del segundo al mando.

Era su oportunidad para poner la situación a su favor.

Rápidamente cogió a Skipper y se lo puso a modo de escudo. Apenas tuvo que moverse para ello, solo inclinar un poco su cuerpo.

Kowalski parpadeó.

**¡Mierda!**

"¡Tu capitán debió enseñarte a dudar menos!" exclamó su enemigo.

El teniente cruzó la mirada de su líder. Los ojos claros como el hielo de Skipper le atravesaron, decían en silencio "Dispara. Ya. Es una orden".

Vio como Hans se movía otra vez hacia la máquina. Se acercaba peligrosamente al botón de inicio.

El tiempo pareció detenerse cuando Kowalski comprendió que Hans ya no pensaba en escapar. Le daría a aquella maquina aunque muriese, y se llevaría a Skipper con él a la tumba.

Él era el hombre de las opciones. Pero ya no le quedaban opciones.

Disparó.

Lo que Skipper le había dicho unas horas antes volvió a su mente, junto con los sucesos de los últimos meses.

**Confío en ti soldado. **

Todo era su culpa.

* * *

**Y sí, asi empieza la historia, con el final ;) Ahora vendrá el laaaargo flashback. El que haya disfrutado con el prólogo que me lo haga saber.**


	2. Jóvenes e insubordinados

**Bueno, veo que el pólogo ha agradado a unas cuantas personas.**

**Dado que estoy de vacaciones resulta que teng un poquíto más de tiempo que el normal, y como este capítulo ya está listo, me he tomado 10 min para subirlo.**

**Aquí se va a presentar muchos personajes de la serie, espero que se reconozca a todos.**

**Disfrutadlo un montón**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Jóvenes e insubordinados**

**4 meses antes**

**Manhattan , 07:30 pm**

Rico miro por encima de su hombro asegurándose de que nadie le había segido. Y "por nadie "se refería obviamente a Skipper y Cabo.

Sonrió.Sabia perfectamente que a esas horas Skipper estaría en su despacho haciendo papeleo.

El comandante odiaba aquello pero era una de sus obligaciones. Alguien tenia que mantener a sus superiores al tanto. Los informes eran mensuales y como siempre que tenia que hacer algo he no le gustaba, Skipper lo había dejado para el casi último momento. Obviamente el nunca admitiría ante su equipo que se contra decía a si mismo , pues el no se cortaba a la hora de recordarte a cualquiera de los 3 el "nunca dejes para mañana lo he puedes hacer hoy".

Estaría ocupado por hasta, por lo menos medianoche. No crearía siquiera y se iría directo a la cama.

En cuanto a Cabo, había bastado con decirle que podía usar la tele de su cuarto para que el adolescente saltase de la emoción y corriese a abrazarlo. Podía imaginárselo viendo por vez 321845689 cualquiera de las 3 empotradas de los luna cornios. Sabía que acabaría durmiendo se en su habitación. Cuando volviese ya se encargaría de volver al llevarlo a su cuarto.

Sonrió de lado. Cabo estaba a punto de cumplir 16 años. El menor del equipo se iba convirtiendo poco poco en un hombre, pero seguia viendo aquellas ere como si aun tuviese 10.

Y eso le hacía tan adorable...pensó en si mismo con aquella edad, y se alegro de que Cabo tuviese una adolescencia mucho mas estable, incoente y feliz. El había sido un adolescente de Chicago problemático , un huérfano que no aguantaba ni dos semanas en cada casa de acogida. Era un rebelde sin causa que ya había empezado a coquetear con las drogas, el alcohol y el sexo.

Lo intentaba , de verdad que si. Ansiaba tener una familia, y aunque todos no le acogían con el mismo entusiasmo, el cariño que recibía de algunas personas casi desde el primer segundo le calentaba el corazón... No quería causar problemas, pero parecía que los problemas le perseguían.

Los servicios sociales se tiraban de los pelos con el, y un día no aguanto más. Se coló en el primer tren que pudo, y se despidió se Chicago para siempre.

No sabia que sus pasos le llevarían a Nueva York... Y que los problemas no habían hecho más que empezar.

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando despejarse. Sus primeros años en N.Y. habían sido muy duros, pero ya era cosa del pasado.

No tenía que preocuparse más por ello, ahora tenía una familia.

Siguió empujando su moto por las calles de la gran manzana hasta asegurarse que se había alejado lo suficiente del CG y se montó en ella.

Aunque conducir por Manhattan era una tortura para Rico porque no podía ir a la velocidad que el quería (entiéndase, MUY rapido) sabia que usarla le ahorraría por lo menos unos 20 min , y quería llegar cuanto antes.

* * *

Pronto vislumbró los árboles de Central Park . Ahí, cerca de una de las entradas de acceso la esperaba un chico de unos 23 años. Era alto, alrededor de 1m85, con el pelo consulado y de color negro y ojos de un profundo azul marino, de piel muy blanca. Iba vestido de forma casual pero con mucho gusto, y estaba apoyado con una expresión de aburrimiento en la cara mientras miraba su reloj.

Una sonrisa se formó en la cara de Rico, no le había visto llegar,.

Sigilosamente se ha cerco por detrás y cundo estuvo muy cerca grito "¡Kablamo!" con su voz ronca, al tiempo que empujaba ligeramente al chico.

"AAAAAAAAH" grito el otro con un tono muy poco varonil. Pego un gran salto. Rico empezó a reírse a carcajadas cuando vio a su amigo ponerse aun más blanco (si es era posible). Este lo miro desconcertado, y en cuestión de segundos su rostro paso de expresar el miedo y la sorpresa al enfado.

"¡Rico! " protestó el otro con un tono de voz aun algo aguda, pero el otro no paraba de reírse.

Los pasantes les miraban entre curiosos, extrañados y divertidos

"¡Tu cara!" siguió riendo Rico mientras se secaba una lágrima.

Kowalski puso los ojos en blanco.

"Anda, mejor levántate que estas llamando la atención" comento con una minúscula sonrisa mientras le tendía la mano a su compañero de equipo. Este la acepto. Kowolski sintió el peso de Rico. Su amigo estaba cada vez más fuerte, se pasaba horas y horas entrenando al día. En 3 años ya poco he daba del chico de 18 delgado que había llegado al cuartel. Ahora era un hombre joven y musculoso, y sobretodo, había dejado de ser débil.

Aunque sólo se llevaban dos años de diferencia, Rico aparentaba ser un poco mayor.

"¿Te aseguraste de que Skipper no te siguió verdad? "Rico puso cara de ofendido y sacudió la cabeza.

Kowalski asintió satisfecho mientras su compañero tomaba la iniciativa y se adentraba en el parque.

El científico le había anunciado a Skipper unas 3 horas antes he tenía que cruzar la ciudad para adquirir unas piezas que necesitaba en el laboratorio . Por supuesto, Skipper se lo había, concedido. Conocia la pasión de Kowalski y sabía he si no le dejaba, su teniente estaría insoportable el resto del día.

Lo que Skipper no sabía era que desde un par de meses, Kowalski había encontrado otra cosa he le interesaba aparte de la ciencia. Algo que el y Rico compartían.

Kowalski se sentía un poco mal por mentirle a su mejor amigo, además de que era consciente de que rompían unas 30 normas.

Pero Skipper no lo entendería. El ya no tenía edad para aquellas cosas, pero ellos querían disfrutar al máximo.

Por fin llegaron a una zona un poco alejada entre los árboles. Ahí, camuflado se encontraba una trampilla con un código de acceso. Kowalski tecleo casi sin mirar y ambos amigos se metieron dentro.

Rico silbo con admiración. Aquel era el laboratorio secreto de Kowalski, es decir, su segundo laboratorio. Aquel que el joven genio usaba para los experimentos que sabía Skipper le prohibiría hacer por ser demasiado peligrosos. Y eso era decir mucho si se tenia en cuenta que los inventos que hacía en el CG casi siempre salían mal.

El experto en armas estaba sorprendido. No sabía cómo Kowalski se las había arreglado para construir aquello y que ninguno se hubiese dado cuenta. Era la segunda vez que entraba y seguía pareciéndole increíble.

"Bueno Rico. Estuve hablando con Fred y me ha confirmado que la fiesta de hoy empieza a las 11. Así que hoy tenemos más tiempo. "

"'onde?" pregunto el otro entusiasmado.

"Nos va a meter en la casa de un amigo. Es una fiesta universitaria" añadió .

La sonrisa de Rico se ensanche.

"oh yes!"

"Cómo tenemos tiempo, voy a terminar unos cálculos. "

"Kaboom?" preguntó Rico poniendo una sonrisa como la de un niño en Navidad.

" Sí, claro que puedes jugar en la sala de explosivos." comento el otro garabateando en su portapapeles.

Dicho y hecho, Rico y había abandonado la sala para dirigirse a la zona de armas y explosivos. Los ojos le brillaron al ver lo que había dentro, en menos de un mes Kowalski ya había creado 2 armas nuevas. Parecían lanzallamas pero su instinto la decía he eran algo mucho peor.

"¡Pero deja todo limpio!" exclamó la voz de Kowalski desde la habitación de al lado, mientras Rico cogía una de aquellas bellezas.

* * *

Dos horas más tarde Kowalski salía de la ducha. Se miro en el espejo . Pese a ser el más delgado de los 4, el cuerpo de Kowalski era el de alguien musculoso, fibroso, debido al entrenamiento que recibía desde los 15 años. Su ropa habitual solía esconder aquella caracteristica. Pero hoy no era un día normal. Rápidamente se puso un pantalón negro y una camiseta a juego que marcaba más de lo normal. Sonrió. Sin duda alguna era alguien muy atractivo. Ya estaba empezando acostumbrarse a llamar la atención de todas las chicas que estaban en las fiestas en las que se colaban. Rico entro silbando mientras se peinaba.

"¿A eso llamas discreto?" pregunto el científico divertido.

Rico se había vestido en plan motero. La ropa que normalmente se podría de no ser porque Skipper imponía un código vestimentario muy estricto.

Rico se encogió de hombros. Se miro un segundo al espejo. Su piel era bastante más oscura he la de su amigo, de un tono dorado de surfero, sus ojos azul-verdosos brillaban con fuerza, su pelo castaño claro peinado en su inconfundible mohicana, y su sonrisa torcida atravesada por la cicatriz que subía desde su clavícula hasta su labio superior. Era solo unos centímetros más bajo que Kowalski y con un cuerpo muy trabajado.

Se encontró perfecto. Sabía que su look de chico malo era como un imán para mujeres. El estaba acostumbrado , contrariamente al científico, había llamado la atención de las féminas desde que tenía la edad de Cabo, quizás un poco menos.

Se dio la vuelta.

"¿Listo 'ara divertirte?

* * *

Llegaron a la fiesta como sobre las 11:20 p.m. Kowalski hizo una mueca, no le gustaba llegar tarde aunque supiese que nadie se lo iba a tomar en cuenta.

"Hey! Dimitri!" grito una voz. Pronto pudo ver a Frederik. Se trataba de un chico pelirrojo de ojos marrón oscuro, cubierto de pecas y con unos incisivos bastante grandes. A Kowalski le recordaba a una ardilla.

La primer vez que lo había conocido le había parecido una de las personas más estúpidas que podía encontrarse, pero al final , con el tiempo se habían hecho algo parecido a amigos. El pelirrojo tenía algo que hacía que le cayera bien.

"Hola Fred. Que tal te va?." pregunto Kowalski con una sonrisa.

"Perfectamente. Tío, menos mal que has podido venir,¡ esta va a si la fiesta del siglo!" exclamó el otro emocionado.

Kowalski levanto una ceja.

"Oye ¿y tu amigo? Ya sabes, el fuerte" .

"¿James? " sugirió Kowalski divertido, no podía creer que Fréd aun no conociese el alias con el que le había presentado a su amigo.

"¡Eso, Jacob!"

"Pues fue a aparcar la moto, no debería tardar..."

Justo en ese momento apareció Rico con tres chicas comidas del brazo.

"Ah, ¡Jeferson!" lo llamo Fred. "veo que ha conocido a Stacy, Becky y...¿me puedes recordar tu nombre?" pregunto Fred a la tercera chica.

"Nunca te lo he dicho" respondió la otra tanjantemente, con una mueca de desprecio.

Luego posó sus ojos negros sobre Kowalski. "Así que este es tu amigo, ¿no James?"

Kowalski la miro. Se trataba de una chica muy guapa. Era alta, con largas piernas y el pelo de negro , al igual que sus ojos. Ella también tenía pecas, aunque menos que Fred, su piel era ligeramente tostada, y tenía labios carnosos, he invitaban al beso. Pero a Kowalski no le gusto como le miraba. Rápidamente la chica se soltó de Rico y se acercó el. Se inclino sobre su oreja "Puedes llamarme Mental. Todos lo hacen. Búscame" murmuró . Y luego se metió en la casa.

Rico silbo mientras las dos chicas que un iban con el se rieron disimuladamente,. Kowalski parpadeo.

"Oooh, parece que le gustaste" lo pico una de las chicas. Era de estatura media, con el pelo rubio platino liso, ojos verdes almendrados y una cintura de avispa.

"Ten cuidado guapo, dicen que es un poco rara, al parecer tiene poderes psiquicos" bromeó la otra, que era pelirroja, con el pelo ondulado, unos ojos enormes azul cielo, bajita y con unas cadera que invitaban a bailar salsa. Ambas tenían una forma de cara parecida, y Kowalski asumió que eran primas o hermanas.

"Vamos James." dijo entonces la rubia, Becky. "Enséñanos como bailas" exclamó, mientras los tres se metían en la casa. Este le hizo un signo de disculpa a su amigo y entro.

Kowalski suspiro y les siguió mientras Fred le hablaba de no se sabía muy bien que.

* * *

Aquello si que era una fiesta.

Estaban en las afueras de la ciudad. Lejos habían quedado los rascacielos del centro, se encontraban en una zona de chalets que bien podían llamar mansiones.

Kowalski nunca había visto un recibidor tan grande y lujoso. Una escalinata de marmol conducía al piso superior, y una serie de motivos aficanos decoraban las paredes de aquella sala. Plantas exóticas le daban un aire único, y dos imponenetes puertas de caoba llevaban al interior de la casa. Una de ellas estaba medio abierta y por ella salía la música y las voces emocionadas.

No vió a Rico, y supuso que ya estaba en el interior.

"¿Me permite?" dijo entonces una voz.

Fue entonces que lo notó. A su derecha se encontraba un hombre que aparentaba unos 50 años, su pelo antaño color oscuro había ido adquiriendo una tonalidad grisácea, y las bolsas bajo sus ojos indicaban que no solía dormir mucho. Su piel era negra como el carbón, y sus ojos color chocolate parecían aburridos, pese a la sonrisa cortés que le estaba dirigiendo.

"¿Su abrigo, señor…?" indicó el mayordomo. Hablaba con un acento francés africano.

Kowalski le entrego su americana. El hombre la cogió y le indicó la puerta.

"Por ahí, señor. Que disfrute de la noche". Aquel distribuidor y ese hombre tan formal contrastaban fuertemente con el ambiente que Kowalski encontró una vez hubo cruzado la puerta.

La gente bailaba, saltaba, gritaba, una gran bola y unas máquinas de luces y humos creaban la ilusión de estar en una discoteca. La música estaba a todo volumen y los estudiantes se divertían. Había una zona de barra libre donde un chico que no debía ser mayor que Cabo (tal vez tendría unos 18 años) servía las bebidas, aunque la situación parecía estar a punto de írsele de las manos. El chico, negro, con el pelo extremadamente rizado y unos ojos gigantes color caramelo no daba abasto, entre los que exigían una bebida y el pequeño séquito de admiradoras que intentaban darle conversación.

"Es tan tierno…" decía una da las chicas, mientras el joven, torpemente servía a unos chicos que ya debían ir por lo menos por su tercera copa.

"¿Mort, no necesitarás ayuda verdad?" preguntó una de ellas con una sonrisa pícara.

"N-no gracias, puedo solo. Julien dijo que…" no oyó el resto.

La casa estaba llena, y Kowalski imagino que aún faltaban invitados. Rápidamente buscó a Rico. No le costó mucho: ya estaba subido a una de las barras mientras bailaba con la rubia de antes.

Iba a acercarse a decirle que no se pasase con el alcohol, no podían beber demasiado o Skipper sospecharía, cuando la canción paró y todos aplaudieron a Becky y Rico.

"Muuuú bieeen. ¡Estó dos sí que saben mové el cuerpo!" aduló una voz con un marcadísimo acento africano. Entonces vio como un chico mestizo muy alto de ojos y pelo marrón bastante largo se subía y le pasaba un brazo a su amigo por los hombros mientras cogía a la chica por la cintura.

Todos empezaron a llamarle en cuanto subió y Kowalski concluyó que aquél era el anfitrión.

"¡Julien!"

"¡Tío, esta fiesta es la leche!"

"¿Dónde estabas?"

"Julien, ¡baila tú!"

El chico que debía tener la misma edad que Rico, sonrío ante lo que le decían y levantó una mano pidiendo silencio.

"¡Me alegro que ó estéi divirtiendo!" exclamo "E' rey Julien ya está aquí. ¡Mort, música!"

En seguída el otro chico cambió la música de electro a música latina y todos gritaron emocionados mientras Julien movía el cuerpo cogiendo a Becky como su compañera. Aquello no pareció molestar a Rico que hizo subir a la pelirroja, Stacy y en seguida siguió los pasos que marcaba Julien.

Kowalski solo rio y se acercó a la barra. Enseguida una serie de chicas lo vieron y se le acercaron.

"Ciao" lo saludó una de ellas con acento argentino. "Creo que no nos conocemos, mi nombre es Ixchel, aunque podes llamarme Chel. Dime, ¿qué estudias? No me pareció verte en Derecho"

Kowalski puso una sonrisa encantadora.

"¿Ixchel? ¿Eso no quiere decir diosa de la luna en maya?" preguntó. La chica parpadeo sorprendida y se sonrojó levemente.

"Ajá. Mi bisabuela era mexicana. Me pusieron el nombre por ella"

"Y dime, Chel… ¿qué bebida me recomiendas?"

* * *

En un sillón, rodeada de unos cuantos hombres se encontraba una chica de pelo y ojos negros. Mental hacía como que oía lo que le decía aquel chico cuyo nombre no se había molestado en memorizar, mientras sus ojos seguían fijos en Kowlaski. Ya había pasado un par de horas desde que llegaron, y la fiesta estaba en su apogeo. Rico había desaparecido en algún lugar con Stacy y Kowalski bailaba ya con su tercera pareja de la noche.

Sonrío de lado. Se había pasado un buen rato observándolos y rememorando la descripción que tenía de ellos. Encajaban a la perfección, no podía ser una coincidencia. Aunque por otro lado le parecía increíble que ambos chicos , si de verdad eran ellos, fuesen tan descuidados. En cualquier caso, aquello le iba interesar mucho a su jefe.

Se levantó sin dar explicaciones y salió afuera. El suave viento de aquel 20 de Septiembre le revolvió el cabello.

Sacó su móvil y marcó un número.

"Buenas noches, doc. ¿Le he despertado?"

* * *

**¿Qué tal? **

**Por si alguien tiene dudas, han aparecido Fred la ardilla, la gallina mental , las tejones Becky y Stacy y los 3 lémures (Mort, Maurice y Julien). **

**Sí os ha gustado mi humanización, hacedmelo saber con algún review. Y en el próx capi ya llegan Doris y Marlene, que aún las pobres no tiene protagonismo.**


	3. Consecuencias, Parte 1

**¡Feliz año nuevo 2015! Espero que sea un gran año y disfruteis muchísimo.**

**Y también que os guste este capi :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Consecuencias, Parte 1**

Marlene abrió lentamente los ojos.

Intentó ubicarse: se encontraba en su salón, en uno de los canapés. Le dolía la cabeza, y los parpados le pesaban.

Sintió un leve mareo al levantarse.

"¿Doris? "Llamó intentando no alzar demasiado la voz por si su compañera de piso seguía durmiendo.

No obtuvo respuesta. Se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la cocina.

La cabeza le daba algunas vueltas. No tenía una resaca del copón, pero se encontraba un poco mareada. "Ayer bebí demasiado….pese a que intenté controlarme"

Hizo una mueca al tomarse la aspirina. Tenía la garganta muy seca, supuso que de cantar y gritar toda la noche. Se sirvió un vaso de agua y se giró hacia el frigorífico, esperando encontrar alguna pista de donde estaba su compañera. Como supuso, la más joven había dejado una nota.

**_¡Hola! Como te conozco y sé que aguantas fatal el alcohol, supongo que te habrás quedado durmiendo hasta por lo menos las 12 . Al parecer no llegamos a la habitación ayer por la noche, jajaja. Pensé en moverte esta mañana, pero preferí dejarte dormir. Yo me he ido a nadar. La fiesta en casa de Julien fue BRUTAL. Te veo a la hora de la comida. ¡Un besooo!_**

Marlene parpadeo cuando leyó como su amiga había enfatizado la palabra brutal. Ella no recordaba gran cosa. ¿Tan genial había sido?

Ella se lo había pasado como nunca, aquello era cierto. Pero Marlene había empezado a salir de fiesta y a beber hacía apenas un año. No tenía tanta experiencia como Doris en cuanto a fiestas se trataba. Así que no tenía referencias.

"¿Y si no recuerdo algo que pasó y que fue particularmente _brutal_?" aquella idea le vino de repente y se asustó un poco, temiendo haber hecho alguna tontería.

Miró el reloj: era la una menos veinte.

Suspiró. La única forma de averiguarlo era que llegara Doris y se lo contara.

Decidió dejar de preocuparse y se metió en la ducha mientras la esperaba.

* * *

Doris ya había vuelto de la piscina. La rubia había llegado con el pelo mojado atado en un moño mal hecho, la bolsa de natación colgando en un hombro , la comida en una bolsa en el antebrazo contrario y una gran sonrisa.

"¿Creía que ibas a cocinar?" preguntó Marlene sorprendida. A Doris le encantaba prepara la comida, contrariamente a ella que no soportaba encerrarse en la cocina.

"Sí, pero se me hubiese hecho muy tarde así ¿adivina lo que traje?"

"¿Comida indu?" preguntó mientras se hacía una trenza de lado. Sabia que a Doris le volvía loca y que aprovechaba cada oportunidad que podía para comprarla, con la excusa de que Marlene era en parte asiática y _no podía no probarla_ . Como tampoco podían faltar la hindú, la tailandesa, la japonesa ni por supuesto la vietnamita.

Doris esbozó una sonrisa culpable mientras dejaba las cosas en el comedor.

"Sabes que la amo pero no. Hoy decidí que te debía un regalo" respondió con su acento francés. Marlene frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué?¿ Porqué… ¡aaaah!" grito emocionada al ver lo que su amiga sacaba de las bolsas "¿eso es gazpacho?"

Doris solo asintió complacida mientras terminaba de sacar la comida española que había comprado. Gazpacho y tortilla de pata, así como algo de jamón ibérico y de postre arroz con leche.

Marlene estaba enamorada de la cultura europea, y en particular de España.

"Jajajaja, pensé que te lo merecías. ¡Gracias a ti la noche de ayer fue única!" rió Doris , mientras ponía rápidamente la mesa.

Marlene , que ya estaba sentándose en la mesa y sirviendo el gazpacho se congeló. ¡Lo había olvidado!

"¡Doris!-exclamó nerviosa de repente. - ¿Qué…qué paso ayer?"

"¿En serio no te acuerdas?" preguntó Doris con un tono falsamente sorprendido.

"Doris…."

"Está bien….Digamos que solo te hiciste muy amiga del chico más popular de toda la universidad"

Marlene se sonrojó furiosamente y se removió incomoda.

Doris no pudo evitar reírse. Marlene y ella eran tan, pero tan distintas.

* * *

_Marlene Chen había nacido en Singapur, donde sus abuelos, que venían de una antigua familia china muy tradicional le habían inculcado unas normas de convivencia muy estrictas, en las que importaban sobre todo la cortesía y la humildad y que chocaban fuertemente con la educación que recibía por parte de su padre, de origen italiano, que le había enseñado a ser abierta y comunicativa._

_Aquello había calado en la joven que había crecido sin madre. La chica era una mujer optimista, alegre e independiente, que no dudaba en expresar su opinión pero también mucho más tranquila que cualquier otra chica que hubiese conocido, siempre cortés y algo…mojigata, a decir verdad. _

_Media alrededor de un 1m60, y era de constitución delgada, menuda. Apenas si se le marcaba la cintura. Su pecho era discreto, y sus extremidades delgadas. Su cara era redondeada y fina, su nariz pequeña, su piel de un tono cobre. Su pelo era más claro que el de los habitantes asiáticos, de color café, pero igual de liso que el de sus antepasados. Poseía unos ojos enormes color chocolate y rasgados que le daban ese toque oriental que a Doris tanto le gustaba. Parecía una muñeca._

_Nada que ver con su amiga._

_ Doris Leblanc era alta, alrededor de 1m75. Su piel era color melocotón, lo que hacía que sus mejillas se sonrojasen con facilidad, razón por la cual nunca se ponía clorete. Su cabello le caía en cascada por la espalda, formando bucles dorados que brillaban con el sol. Sus ojos azul cielo no eran especialmente grandes pero sí muy almendrados y con largas y tupidas pestañas. Tenía una nariz fina y recta, y labios finos pero muy bien dibujados. Y sobre todo, tenía un cuerpo lleno de curvas que le daban un aire de femme fatale. Pecho y caderas generosos, cintura fina y piernas torneadas debido a las competiciones de natación a las que había participado de adolescente. A Marlene le recordaba la descripción que un guía le había dado de las valkirias una vez que había visitado Dinamarca con su padre._

_Abierta, y extrovertida, amaba salir y divertirse. Aunque cuando se trataba de su carrera era incluso más responsable y centrada que la propia Marlene, que era una alumna modelo, el resto del tiempo, Doris era un auténtico terremoto. _

_Para Marlene aquella mujer era un misterio de la vida. ¿Cómo alguien tan endemoniadamente caótico podía ser tan ordenada en cuanto a sus estudios se refería?_

_Doris era el tipo de chica que perdería la cabeza de no ser porque la llevaba puesta. Llevaban 2 meses viviendo juntas y ya había estado a punto de perder las llaves del apartamento 5 veces, y había tenido que pasar toda una semana sin móvil porque se lo había olvidado en la sala de conferencias, y que no pudo ir a buscarlo debido a su cargado horario. Se pasaba el día de arriba abajo, que si la universidad, que si natación, que sí clases de francés para sacarse un dinero, que sí gimnasio, conferencias a la que arrastraba a Marlene porque "¡la da tal persona, es un genio en el estudio de la teoría de cuerdas, NO me la puedo perder!" que si fiesta aquí, fiesta allá… _

_Todo gracias a su impecable horario. Marlene a veces sospechaba que la chica no dormía lo suficiente. _

_Doris estaba en Manhattan porque había conseguido una beca. Había abandonado su Paris natal y se había mudado a Estados Unidos, donde había sido elegida por su impecable expediente. Un año en Manhattan, que, si conseguía la nota suficiente, le abriría las puertas a Harvard, y de ahí a la N.A.S.A. Era el sueño de la rubia. Si todo salía bien, se graduaría como astrofísica y la contrataría una de las mejores organizaciones del mundo._

_Marlene se preguntaba cómo había conseguido sobrevivir a alguien así. Quizá la clave estaba en las cosas que compartían._

_Ella estaba en Manhattan por sus estudios de Arte. Había tomado esa decisión el año anterior. Allí, en Nueva York, estaba el M.O.M.A, el Museo de Arte Moderno, y aquella era la especialidad en la que quería graduarse. Quería sacarse el doctorado, y ¿qué mejor que estudiar en la universidad que tenía proyectos en asociación con el famoso museo? Marlene tenía mucho talento, sobre todo con la fotografía. _

_**"Haces cosas únicas"** le había dicho su compañera de piso la primera vez que Marlene se había atrevido a mostrarle su trabajo, tras mes y medio de convivencia. _

_A la morena le había complacido descubrir que , si bien ella prefería quedarse tranquilamente escribiendo mientras la francesa salía a hacer deporte, esta apreciaba el arte y no dudaba en acompañarla a cualquier museo y/o actividad artística que Marlene mencionase….siempre que tuviese tiempo, por supuesto. También compartían el gusto por la lectura y el cine, así como los viajes. De hecho Doris había leído tantos libros que ahora Marlene tenía una larga lista de recomendaciones y no sabía por dónde empezar._

_Se habían conocido en el avión. _

_Todo había sido tan raro. A veces Marlene pensaba que eso era el destino. _

_Simplemente la rubia le había preguntado que de donde era, y allí había iniciado una conversación sobre culturas e historia. Cuando supo que también se iba a vivir a Nueva York , no había dudado en darle su número. Un largo verano las esperaba antes del comienzo de las clases, y siempre uno se sentía más a gusto si empezaba en una nueva ciudad teniendo amigos. Al cabo de un mes de conocerse y quedar, Doris se mudó a su piso. Así al menos ninguna de las dos se sentiría sola._

_Fue en ese entonces que Marlene, arrastrada por su efusiva amiga, había empezado a salir de fiesta. Al principio no se había sentido cómoda, pero pronto su alma fiestera se había despertado._

Pero ahora la sonrisa de Doris le hicía arrepentirse.

"¡Dime que pasó!" acabó exigiendo al cabo de un rato ya que la otra no decía nada.

"Naaaaadaaaa…solo captaste la atención de Julien y no te importó en absoluto probar sus labios" comentó Doris mientras abría el arroz con leche "Ah, l'amour" suspiró poniendo cara soñadora.

Marlene palideció. ¿Comocuandodonde?

"¿Y ahora, a parte que fue un auténtico espectáculo ver como os liasteis, tenemos asegurada una entrada V.I.P a todas las fiestas de Julien. ¿No es genial?"

"¿Como…cómo? ¡Yo no me voy besando con todo el que encuentro!"

"Jajajaja, creo que ya no eras tú.A menos qué... ¿Julien te gusta?" preguntó Doris moviendo las cejas.

"¿Es broma verdad?" preguntó Marlene incrédula "¿Ese engreído?"

"Bueno, físicamente no está mal"

"¡Doris!" exclamó su amiga poniéndose otra vez roja.

"El caso es que fue genial veros. Ah, y por cierto, le dí tu número"

"¿Qué tu qué?"

"No te enfades"

Marlene no sabía que decir. Había bebido más de la cuenta el día anterior, y ahora pagaba las consecuencias.

A ella Julien no le gustaba. El chico estaba en su clase de arte y sinceramente, era tan egocentrico que cansaba.

"Y tú, ¿encontraste a alguien?" decidió cambiar de tema.

"Bueno, se me acercó un chico, pero sinceramente no me interesaba demasiado. Aún así me dio su número" explicó mientras sacaba un papelito de su bolso y se lo entregaba a Marlene, pero no comentó que a ella le habían gustado un chico moreno y alto de ojos azul marino que bailaba en la otra esquina del gran salón de Julien.

"¿Que nombre más curioso no?"

Doris se levantó para recoger la mesa. Marlene la siguió.

Sobre la superficie de madera quedó el nombre de aquel chico.

_Savio._

"Sí bueno, no creo que vuelva a verle" comentó su amiga distraídamente.

Que equivocada estaba.

* * *

**Algunas precisiones:**

**Primero, hice que Marlene fuese en parte Asiática ya qué, en la serie, en la pláca de información delante de su habitat pone ASIAN OTTER. Y me pareció que eso le daría más profundidad al personaje ya que me permitiría contar una historia personal diferente.**

**Por otro lado, yo aún no he visto TODOS los capis de P.o.M porque hay algunos que no he podido encontrar, aún los busco jajaja. No sé si en esos se profundiza en la personalidad de Doris la delfín, así que me sentí más libre a la hora de describirla. Y antes de que me digais que hace demasiadas cosas...credme que con organización todo se puede (que yo conozco gente así, multitarea).**

**Espero que os haya gustado este capitulillo de introducción a estos personajes. **

**Reviews para comentarme que os a parecido :3**


	4. Consecuencias, Parte 2

**Y aquí la segunda parte, capi doble ya que los escribí juntos.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Consecuencias, Parte 2**

Lejos de allí, en la otra punta de la ciudad, Kowalski y Rico gimieron cuando Skipper les anunció el siguiente ejercicio.

El líder les estaba sometiendo a un entrenamiento particularmente largo, y el cansancio que ambos traían hacía que la rutina de mañana se les hiciese cuesta arriba.

"Vamos soldados. ¡Rico, Kowalski! ¿Estáis en las nubes o qué? ¡Más rápido!" exigió Skipper mientras veía como sus chicos completaban la carrera de obstáculos. Rico fue el último en llegar a la meta y cuando lo hizo se dejó caer, exhausto.

Skipper alzó una ceja, incrédulo. Rico solía tener una resistencia y desempeño físico impecables, ¿qué demonios le pasaba?

Kowalski se agachó un poco para recobrar el aliento y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Rico que aún seguía sentado. El castaño no parecía encontrase bien. Él se sentía hecho polvo y le dolía la cabeza. Desde que el despertador había sonado a las 8 de la mañana hasta ese momento, casi 5 horas despúes, Skipper no les había dado un respiro.

El científico no sabía que mosca le había picado a su líder, ya que nunca hacían rutinas tan intensas, y menos de forma tan seguida. Algo pasaba que Skipper aún no les había contado, lo percibía, por su tono de voz y su postura corporal, pero no se encontraba en condiciones para deducir de qué podía tratarse.

El líder se acercó a ellos y se puso de rodillas para estar a la altura de Rico. Sus ojos, de un azul muy claro casi transparente escrutaron el rostro del castaño que se removió inquieto. Skipper tenía una mirada magnífica pero perturbadora, y siempre conseguía ponerles incomodos. Sus ojos eran dos trozos de hielo que parecían clavarse en tu alma, y que contrastaban fuertemente con su cabello liso marrón oscuro y su piel clara.

"¿Qué fue eso soldado? Se supone que tenéis que estar listos en cualquier momento, en cualquier situación .¿ Os pongo un día una rutina un poco más larga y os caeis de cansancio al cabo de dos series? Cabo os superó por muchísimo" comentó pasando sus ojos de Rico a su teniente. Seguía con el ceño fruncido pero Kowalski supo por su tono de voz que no estaba enfadado ni decepcionado sino más bien…inquieto.

"No sé" contestó Rico con su voz ronca. Skipper no dijo nada. Se levantó.

"Creo que te estas poniendo enfermo Rico. Tienes permiso para retirarte. De hecho te aconsejo que te vayas a la cama." indicó el capitán en un tono amistoso y una leve sonrisa.

Rico intercambió una mirada discreta con Kowalski. Deseaba irse a dormir pero no le parecía justo que el científico no pudiese hacer lo mismo.

A él tampoco de hecho. Pero no dijo nada, y solo le hizo un gesto imperceptible para que se fuese a su cuarto.

Mientras Skipper se había acercado al más joven de los cuatro y le había puesto una mano en el hombro.

"Cabo, excelente rutina. Has mejorado muchísimo tu tiempo y resistencia. Sigue así" felicitó.

Este solo sonrió adorablemente.

"Gracias, Skipper" soltó con su marcado acento británico.

El capitán le revolvió sus rizos dorados mientras sonreía.

Kowalski solo rodó los ojos. Sabía que Skipper tenía debilidad por Cabo, al que veía casi como a un hijo, mientras que con él era muchísimo más duro.

"Y Kowalski….espero más de mi segundo al mando. Tienes ojeras, deberías pasar menos noches en vela en el laboratorio. No sé qué te pasó hoy, pero quiero mañana te superes. ¿Entendido?" las palabras del capitán sonaron tajantes, confirmando los pensamientos del teniente. Este solo apretó los dientes.

"A la orden, Skipper".

"Bien. Cabo, ve a preparar la comida. Kowalski, acompáñame a mi despacho" pidió Skipper sin ni siquiera darle una oportunidad de asearse.

El teniente no rechistó. Cogío una toalla, se la pasó por el cuerpo y se cambió la camiseta. Los tres se dirigieron fuera del gimnasio. Cabo apretó levente el brazo de Kowalski para darle ánimos. Este miró los enormes ojos grises del menor y le sonrió para indicarle que estaría bien, aunque no se sentía así.

Luego Cabo entró en la cocina mientras los dos morenos se dirigieron al despacho de Skipper en silencio.

Se detuvieron ante la puerta y enseguida la expesión seria de Skipper se esfumó para dejar paso a una expresión de preocupación.

"Kowalski…últimamente te noto distraído y más cansado de lo habitual. ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?" preguntó cruzándose de brazos y encarando a Kowalski. Este tragó saliva.

Quizá habían subestimado a su líder, quien obviamente era más intuitivo de lo que habían esperado.

"Estoy bien, señor" aseguró el científico.

Skipper no pareció del todo convencido pero no insistió.

Simplemente empujó la puerta de su despacho.

En el interior, se encontraban dos mujeres que se dieron la vuelta en cuanto oyeron la puerta abrirse. Una de ellas estaba sentada en la silla de Skipper, con las piernas cruzadas, jugueteando con una de las plumas del capitán. Tenía 27 años, al igual que el líder, y su melena cobre caía en suaves ondas hasta la cintura. Llevaba un vestido azul eléctrico entallado que enfatizaba su pelo y su cuerpo estilizado. Sus ojos cafés tenían su atención puesta en Skipper, y poseía una cara de angulos marcados que le daba un aspeto salvajemente bello. Era una de las mujeres más hermosas que Kowalski había visto en su vida.

Pero no fue eso lo que hizo que al teniente se quedase de piedra.

Al lado de la mujer se encontraba una chica joven de unos 22 años. Iba vestida completamente de negro y sus ojos parecían devorar al teniente. No hizo amago de moverse, no mostró sorpresa , pero Kowalski supo que lo había reconocido sin problemas.

"Teniente Kowalski, déjeme presentarle a las agentes Kitka y Mental de la Interpol, aunque probablemente haya oído hablar de ellas como _Falcon_ y _Blue Hen_".

* * *

**Chan chan chaaaaan.**

**¿Review?**


	5. Clemson

**Espero que disfrutéis mucho este capi que amé escribir, la historia poco a poco avanza, y dejadme deciros que se escribe sola. Está sujeta a cambios porque la verdad, la inspiración me asalta y con ella las ideas.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Clemson**

Silencio.

Skipper miró a su teniente con incredulidad. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿No se presentaba por lo menos? Estuvo a punto de darle una bofetada pero se contuvo, sabía lo que Kitka diría al respecto.

El teniente no podía abrir la boca. Estaba demasiado sorprendido.

**_¡¿La Gallina Azul?! ¿Mental es….la Gallina Azul? No puede ser. Tiene que ser una broma._**

"Es un placer conocer al hombre del que Skipper nos ha hablado tan bien, créame, no es fácil que alabe a sus subordinados, debe de ser usted un soldado excepcional" empezó Kitka con una sonrisa medio burlona. Skipper sintió que se sonrojaba y miró a otro lado incómodo.

Kikta lo conocía demasiado bien, y sabía que eso lo molestaba. Sacar a la luz el afecto que tenía por sus muchachos le daba la tonta impresión de ser débil.

¡Por supuesto que había hablado bien de Kowalski! Él era su segundo, su mano derecha, su mejor amigo, su apoyo incondicional pese a lo duro que era con él, y uno de sus mayores orgullos como soldado. Pero él nunca lo iba a admitir delante del más joven, y éste no tenía por qué saberlo por Kitka.

Esto pareció despertar a Kowalski. En seguida puso su mejor sonrisa, esa que le daba un toque galante y seductor a la vez y se acercó a la mesa para tomar la mano de Kitka y besarla, intentando ignorar a Mental que no había despejado su mirada de él. Ella no pareció sorprenderse.

"Es un honor conocer al legendario Halcón, he seguido toda su carrera desde que empezó como topo con solo 14 años, la admiro muchísimo. Sabía que conocía a Skipper pero no esperaba tener el privilegio de hablar con usted algún día" comentó, y no era mentira.

Aunque Kitka no hacía parte del mundo militar al que pertenecían (habían recibido entrenamiento militar antes de pasar a ser agentes secretos), el Halcón había alcanzado una fama internacional. Era inteligente, astuta, temeraria, rápida y sobretodo eficaz. Todas sus misiones resultaban.

De no haber sido por Mental, Kowalski probablemente se sentiría emocionado, pero sentía los ojos negros de la otra mujer clavados en su coronilla y eso lo hacía ponerse nervioso.

Kitka ensanchó más su sonrisa.

"Sí, es cierto que con nuestro trabajo no tenemos mucho tiempo para tener agradables reuniones, y no sabes cuánto lo lamento a veces, teniente" comentó mientras volvía a mirar a Skipper. Kowalski podría jurar que la vió relamerse, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Ya conocía la historia, aquello era asunto de Skipper.

Este le lanzó su mejor mirada de odio a la mujer.

"Y esta es la Gallina Azúl probablemente también haya oído hablar de ella, teniente" comentó ignorando al capitán. "Es joven pero muy prometedora".

Kowalski inspiró hondo y se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a Mental. Automáticamente se inclinó para besar también su mano, y al tiempo recordó como la otra se le había medio tirado encima para hablarle al oído la noche anterior, lo que le hizo sonrojarse. ¡Maldición!

"Sí…un placer, señorita. He oído muy buenas cosas de usted". Mental solo sonrió con pícardía.

"Bueno, si ya han terminado las presentaciones, vayamos al grano, ¿quieren agentes? No tenemos todo el día" comentó Skipper molesto, estaba empezando a acabársele la paciencia, y o es que tuviera mucha.

"Sí…. ¿A qué se debe su visita?" preguntó en un tono mucho más educado el teniente.

Kitka se levantó.

"Venimos porque necesitamos su ayuda. Estamos buscando a un peligroso criminal, su nombre es Clemson." Empezó Mientras mental sacaba dos copias del expediente y se las tendía a los dos hombres. Skipper frunció el ceño.

"¿Es el mismo Clemson que yo creo?" preguntó con suspicacia, y Kowalski casi podía ver como se iba disparando su paranoia.

Kitka asintió. "Sí, es el mismo que tú, Manfredi, Johnson y Hans capturasteis hace 8 años…"

El ceño de Skipper se frunció aún más. No le importó elevar la voz.

"¡No me hables de ese maldito traidor!"

Kowalski no sabía que decir. Él sabía poco de Hans, lo que había leído en los informes, Skipper nunca hablaba de lo sucedido en Dinamarca; pero entendía el enfado de su líder. Por culpa de ese danés, dos de las personas más importantes para Skipper, aquellos que lo habían casi criado y que, en aquel momento, eran el capitán y el teniente del equipo, habían muerto.

Hans había matado a Manfredi delante de los ojos de Skipper, mientras que Johnson había muerto en una terrible explosión y nunca habían encontrado su cuerpo.

Hans desapareció esa misma noche, y la policía danesa lo buscó durante meses, hasta que lo dieron por muerto, pero Skipper nunca creyó aquello. Kowalski tenía la edad de Cabo por aquella época, pero no era estúpido. Vivió muy mal el ver como Skipper, que aún era demasiado joven, era ascendido de sargento a teniente y recibía la medalla al valor, y con ello su carácter se volvía mucho más arisco y empezaban sus ataques de paranoia. Con el tiempo se había acostumbrado, pero sabía que mencionar a Hans solo despertaba recuerdos dolorosos.

Kikta puso una mueca de disculpa y murmuró "Lástima, era un buen equipo."

Kowalski volvió a ver el expediente. Lo de Clemson había sido 3 años antes de lo de Dinamarca. Miró la foto. El hombre aparentaba tener casi cuarenta años. Sus ojos azul-verdosos lo miraban desafiante desde la foto, tenía el cabello marrón rojizo y aunque el teniente no lo había visto en la vida, se le hizo extrañamente familiar.

La forma de la mandíbula, la frente algo estrecha, los labios, la constitución física… ¿dónde había visto ya esos rasgos?

"Según nuestras fuentes debió de escapar de la cárcel de alta seguridad en la que estaba hará como 4 meses. Pensamos que iría a Centroamérica…ya sabes, por todo el asunto del narcotráfico, pero al parecer, está en Nueva York. El problema es que aquí una parte de sus crímenes no son considerados como tales y no tenemos jurisprudencia para atraparlo…claro que para eso tendríamos que saber dónde se esconde. "explicó Kitka ya cansada, y Skipper se sorprendió al verla deprimida ¿Desde cuándo ella se deprimía?

"El caso es que conseguir una autorización nos llevaría un tiempo que no tenemos. Excepto que, obviamente, ustedes le detengan y nos pasen al sujeto. De ahí nuestra propuesta de colaboración." terminó de contar Mental, y contrariamente a la noche anterior, su voz ya no era suave y juguetona sino fría y profesional.

"¿Cómo se les pudo escapar? Sabéis lo peligroso que es ese sujeto" exclamó Skipper. "¡Y estaba bajo su responsabilidad!"

Mental solo se encogió de hombros. "Está claro que lo subestimamos. Aun así le tomo casi 8 años escapar de una de las mejores prisiones del mundo, no es como si lo hubiese tenido fácil" comentó casi con desdén.

A Skipper no le gustó su tono de voz.

"Pues la próxima vez aseguraos que le metéis en el agujero más seguro que exista, y si no existe lo inventáis" respondió Skipper.

"Hay algo que no cuadra en todo esto." Comentó el teniente mientras volvía a dejar el expediente en la mesa, ya se lo había leído dos veces. Kitka levantó las cejas sorprendida. Aquel expediente contenía más de 100 páginas. Sabía que el segundo de Skipper tenía capacidad de lectura rápida, pero verlo era impresionante.

"Según el expediente Clemson colaboró con una importante red de narcotráfico de centro-américa durante mucho tiempo, se encargaba de encontrar compradores de casi todo el mundo, y también actuó como mercenario y torturó y asesinó a varias personas, todo para hacerse rico. Pero él venía de…"

"Madagascar" interrumpió Mental.

"Eso, de Madagascar. Venía de una familia de alto rango, casi de la realeza en esa isla, pero esa familia murió en un incendio, según pone en la página 57, se le acusó del suceso, y huyó del país, se instaló en el Congo y ahí empezó a tratar con toda esa gente fuera de la Ley…pero nunca estuvo en USA ni tenía conexiones aquí, todo eso se investigó muy bien después de atraparle, y ya llevaba 2 años retirado, de hecho dicen que estaba a punto de volver a su país natal según los documentos de traslado que se encontraron en su despacho. Entonces ¿qué hace aquí?"

"Querrá pasar desapercibido…vendría aquí precisamente porque no esperábamos que buscase refugio en este país" comento Kitka.

"¿En uno de los países con la mejor inteligencia secreta del mundo?" preguntó Skipper dudando.

"Precisamente. No hay mejor escondite que el que está a la vista de todos. De hecho casi lo perdemos" comentó Mental.

Kowalski negó.

"¡Kowalski! ¿En qué estás pensando soldado?" exigió saber Skipper.

"Yo pienso que está aquí por algún motivo personal…y que esa es la clave para encontrarlo"

Mental puso los ojos en blanco.

"Y esa es tu deducción…. ¿En qué te basas?"

"Me baso en que si estuviera aquí por dinero ya habríamos tenido noticias de su actividad, y que si estuviese aquí para esconderse no le habrías encontrado" respondió seguro de sí mismo "tiene suficientes amiguitos por el mundo como para que, con mover unos hilos, pueda desaparecer de la faz de la tierra y os pasarías años buscándolo. Apenas si os disteis cuenta de que escapó…..aquí" señalo el informe "pone que tardasteis 3 semanas en saber que se había fugado"

Kitka se sonrojó, aquello la avergonzaba, y ver la mirada de sorpresa de Skipper no la ayudaba.

"El caso es ¿Por qué se arriesgaría? Hay algo que lo mueve…además, en la celda se encontró una vieja libreta con la palabra _Srielmun_ escrita en ella repetidas veces, la pusieron en el anexo por irrelevante, pero si sale 23 veces será por algo ¿no?. Sea lo que sea, le obsesiona".

Kitka miró a Skipper y no pudo evitar sonreir.

"Soprendentes las habilidades deductivas de tu teniente Skipper. ¿Mental, qué opinas?"

"Mmm….es una teoría sólida de no ser porque _Srielmun_ no significa **nada** "

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"preguntó Kowalski con un tono de burla , ya se le estaba olvidado que tenía que tener cuidado con aquella mujer que sabía de sus salidas nocturnas" ¿eres lingüista?"

"Sí, entre otras muchas cosas, mi especialidad son las lenguas muertas y hablo 12 idiomas de forma fluida"

A Kowalski se le desencajó la mandíbula.

Skipper se acercó a la gran ventana que daba a la calle y la miró callado durante unos minutos.

"Es un anagrama" respondió sin dudar. "Sí que significa algo….pero no pensé volver a oírlo en mucho tiempo". Suspiró con pesadez.

Kowalski garabateó en su hoja de apuntes todas las combinaciones de palabras que podía con esas letras. ¡Un anagrama! ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido?

Una tenía sentido…o al menos en el sentido literal, ya que a Kowalski no le decía nada. Pero al parecer a Skipper le decía mucho.

"Aceptamos la misión" respondió Skipper antes de que Kowalski pudiera decir nada. Le asustó un poco la mirada de su líder….parecía lejana y perdida en algún punto. Pudo leer una gran tristeza en aquellos ojos.

Kitka se preocupó, quería abrazar a Skipper, pero no podía delante de los otros dos, no sería apropiado.

"Maravilloso" respondió con pesar, no sabía que tenía tan preocupado al moreno, pero le dolía, odiaba verlo así.

"Las invito a comer señoritas" dijo entonces el líder mientras cambiaba su tono de voz por uno de casanova y ofrecía ambos brazos a las dos mujeres. "Cabo ya habrá terminado. ¿Vienes Kowalski? Avisaremos más tarde a la base que _los pingüinos_ aceptan la nueva misión sobre la que recibimos el aviso ayer por la noche. ¿Les gusta el sushi, señoritas?"

Sonreía y estaba en modo caballeroso, pero su mirada seguía triste. Miró su portapaeles. La palabra estaba en francés.

_Lémuriens. _

Lémures.

¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

* * *

***.* Me siento orgullosa de este capi. A ver...¿quien quiere descubrir cosas nuevas? ¡Que me lo haga saber en un review! hasta el próximo capi :)**


	6. Amenaza

**Hola a todos los que en algún momento han leído esta historia o la estén descubriendo. Se que ha pasado muchísimo tiempo pero he tenido que ocuparme de muchísimos asuntos personales. También estuve varios meses sin ordenador. Aún así, ahora que a tengo un medio y un poco más de tiempo seguiré subiendo esta historia hasta terminarla. Espero que al menos una persona lo disfrute. Feliz lectura.**

* * *

Capitulo 5: Amenaza

Maurice suspiró mientras se quitaba las gafas y se frotaba los ojos.

Eran malas noticias. Lentamente se las colocó de nuevo, para asegurarse de que era verdad,sus ojos no le engañaban.

Ahí , sobre la mesa de caoba negra, el color de las fotos resaltaba. La gafas resbalaron un poquito por su nariz cuando novio su cabeza para mirar a sus interlocutores.

Del otro lado del escritorio, dos imponentes figuras le miraban en silencio. Un leve escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Maurice. Hacia más de dos décadas que conocía a aquellos dos hombres, y el primer sentimiento que experimentaba cada vez que observaba aquellos rostros idénticos que le miraban sin emoción era miedo.

Bada y Bing daban miedo.

Habían pasado de ser jóvenes aterradores a hombres maduros aterradores. El hecho de que el menor de los gemelos, Bing, hubiese perdido un ojo en una

explosión no ayudaba.

Se sentía presionado por la mirada insistente aquellos tres perturbadores ojos negros, en la que apenas podía verse la pupila.

"¿Cuando ha sucedido?" Se oyó preguntar. Pero su voz sonaba lejana. Casi un susurro.

"Tres, cuatro meses a lo sumo". Nos costo conseguirlas, la interpol las ha tenido bien escondidas comentó Bada como si realmente le importase bien poco.

Bing de inclinó levemente hacia delante para mirarle con su único ojo.

"Así eh, mi sangre. Ese tipo es peligroso, como bien sabes"

"Entonces los chicos ya no están a salvo en Nueva York resoplo Maurice." Sintió como le temblaban las manos.

Bing río levemente . "¿Acaso lo han estado en algún momento?" pregunto con una sonrisa llena de veneno.

Maurice se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

"¿Que voy a hacer ahora?"

"Yo no de lo que tu hará, mi sangre, pero nosotros hemo' cumplido ¿Y la pasta?"preguntó Bada mientras se levantaba para servirse más wisky. Maurice trago al verle de pie.

Que aquellos hombres midiesen 1m90 no ayudaba. Se sintía pequeño y vulnerable. No solo ante Bada y Bing, sino ante el mundo.

Se giro para sacar lo que les debía de la caja fuerte y agradeció tener ese momento, ya que sus ojos se habían humedecido.

Aquellos gemelos no eran más que unos malditos mercenarios. En circunstancias normales, el viejo mayordomo nunca hubiese tratado con ellos. No tenían conciencia ni moral, y para colmo eran bastante cortos de luces.

Para Maurice era frustante pedirles algo que fuera más alá de mover unos hilos para mantenerlo informado sobre un cierto evento o pagarles por usar su fuera bruta.

Pero no ten a otra opción. Cuando más lo había necesitado, ellos habían supuesto su único recurso.

Bada y Bing podían ser muy tontos, pero no eran estúpidos.

Parecían dotados de un sexto sentido para oler la desgracia ajena. Y sabían que Maurice los necesitaría.

El mayordomo se frotó discretamente los ojos mientras cogía el dinero con la otra mano, y rápidamente se dio la vuelta a mostrando un rostro de hielo. Sabía que tenía que mantener la entereza.

Podía ser que a los gemelos les importase poco o nada las desgracias de Maurice, pero le respetaban. Por ser mayor que ellos, porque siempre cumplía y sobre todo, porque ten a el elemento que a ellos les faltaba.

Maurice era inteligente.

El mayordomo había a usado su privilegiado intelecto para salir adelante en el que recordaba como el día más duro de su vida , y desde entonces seguía haciendo lo mismo.

Porque tenía una promesa que mantener.

Se mordió levemente en labio inferior mientras ve a a los gemelos abandonar la mansión.

Bada y Bing no eran estúpidos. Había que ganarse su respeto, pero eso no aseguraba la lealtad.

Ellos se vendían al mejor postor.

Y Maurice había dejado de serlo.


	7. Noche y Día

**Noche y día**

Skipper abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación intentando no hacer ruido. Giró brevemente la cabeza. Una tenue luz iluminaba la cama en la que descansaba Kitka. Podía ver como el pelo le caia suavemente por la espalda. Ella se removió ligeramente en el sueño.

Suspiró. Lo había vuelto hacer.

No estaba orgulloso de ello. Recorrió el largo pasillo que llevaba al salón. Abrió el cajón en el que sabía Rico escondía el tabaco. Luego se dirigió a la terraza.

Era una noche hermosa. Un viento de principios de otoño le revolvió ligeramente el cabello. Era agradable. Lentamente encendió el cigarrillo. Ell humo le llenó los pulmones. Le esperaba una larga noche de insomnio. No entendía porque siempre recaía. Podía pasarse meses sin tocarlo, pero acaba volviendo a él. Como Kitka.

Al igual que el tabaco, la agente era una droga para él. Maldita sea.

Ella iba a arrepentirse, y lo peor es que le culparía a él. Y no le faltaría razón.

Kitka solo había querido apoyarle. Estaba tan perturbado con el caso. Hasta sus chicos se habían dado cuenta. Era obvio que no era el mejor mintiendo, pero no solía ser muy expresivom, sin embargo esta vez estaba siendo demasiado obvio. Sabía que en cualquier momento Kowalski le exigiría que le explicase que era eso de los lemures.

Volvió a llevarse el cigarillo a la boca. Estaba tan claro que algo le pasaba que Kitka había insistido en quedar con él en el zoo. Se suponía que debía volver a Europa, sin embargo ella y Mental habían decidido quedarse cerca de ellos para cuando ellos atrapasen a Clemson. Así el criminal pasaría antes a manos de la interpol...o esa era la causa oficial.

Pero Skipper sabía que Kitka estaba preocupada por él. Era como un libro abierto para ella.¿Para que mentirle? Así que le contó todo.

¿Pero en que momento pasaron de tener una charla a acostarse?

Suspiró y dió una calada aún más profunda. Que desastre.

Hacía casi 8 años que habían cortado.

Él había decidido cortar.

La quería, la deseaba , pero no estaba enamorado de ella...y no eran compatibles. Skipper observó la gran manzana sumida en la oscuridad. Su vista se perdió por unos segundos en las luces de los edificios. Nueva York nunca dormía...y a el le costaba cada vez más.

Probablemente el mayor error de ambos era que habían seguido teniendo relaciones sexuales despúes de dejar la relación. Nadie le complacía como Kitka...pero ella no era suficiente.

Aplastó los restos del cigarrillo consumido en el cenicero. No debería pensar en eso. Con su trabajo, nunca tendría una vida convencional. No pensaba casarse. Y no fundaría una familia.

Así que si no fundaba una familia...¿que más daba? Sus chicos eran su unica familia.

Los ojos del capitán se humedecieron ligeramente.

Ya había perdido a su familia una vez... y aquello no volvería a suceder.

* * *

"¡Marlene!" exclamó Doris al tiempo que la sujetaba por el hombro.

La joven asiática se detuvo ante el agarre de su amiga. La francesa tenía bastante fuerza. Se dió la velta.

"¿Qué?" preguntó nerviosamente mientras echaba rápidos vistazos por la derecha de Marlene. El pasillo de la Universidad estaba lleno de gente.

"¿Se puede saber que te pasa?" le reprochó su amiga "¡habíamos quedado para comer y cuando llego a tu facultad sales corriendo de clase y sin esperarme!"

Marlene se sonrojó . "Perdona Doris, se me había olvidado. Pero es que Julien no me ha dejado en paz esta semana, y no quería tener que hablar con él." Doris suspiró. "Podríamos haber quedado directamente en la calle Marlene. Se supone que siempre dices lo que piensas, porque no le dejas claro que no quieres nada con el?". Doris se cruzó de brazos. Estaba harta de oir a Marlene quejarse de Julien. Al principio le había tomado el pelo. Se había burlado de ella y hasta apoyaba a Julien.

"Pobre chico, como le rechazas" le decía medio riendose. Pero ya habían pasado un par de semanas desde la fiesta. Ya había visto a Julien intentando acercarse a Marlene en persona. Y a Doris no le cabía la mas minima duda: ese chico solo se quería a si mismo. Solo quería divertirse con Marlene. Doris ya había tenido muchas relaciones, más o menos largas, más o menos serias y sabía identificar a esos chicos de lejos.

Julien no le caía mal, al contrario, pero Marlene se merecía algo mejor y la insitencia ya estaba empezando a marearla a ella. "Es que me da pena. Es un creido insoportable pero..."

"Nada de peros Marlene. A mi Julien no me da pena. Le dices que no, se hará el ofendido unos días, luego dirá que en realidad nunca le interesaste y buscará a otra. Es más, apuesto a que incluso sigue hablandote. Seguiras siendo su compañera pero simplemente no le interesaras. ¿O de verdad crees que le dolera algo que le digas que no como para que te ignore? Si apenas os conoceis"

Marlene frunció el ceño. Doris hablaba demasiado rapido y la estaba poniendo nerviosa. "No lo entiendes..."

"Además, media universidad está obsesionada con él, el chico tiene de sobra donde elegir. Así que lo superara rapido y tu solo ti-"

¡Ya le he rechazado!" medió gritó Marlene de repente. Doris se quedó perpleja.

"Y...¿le ha dado igual?" preguntó sorprendida.

"No es eso. El miercoles de la semana pasa nos pusieron un trabajo de fotografía para el mes que viene. El me preguntó si me podía poner con él... yo esperaba que no recordase nada. Como no me había casi dirigido la palabra desde la fiesta supuse que ni se lo imaginaba...al fin y al cabo de no ser por tí yo no lo hubiese sabido. Así que acepté."

"¡Increíble! Y aprovechó para pegarse a ti como una lapa imagino"

" Ehh..." volvió a sonrojarse. "Pues si. Ayer le deje las cosas claras pero tengo que ir a su casa este sábado. No quería hablar mas con él por ahora, asi que le he dicho que hablamos del trabajo por whatsapp y que ya nos veremos. Pero por si acaso he salido corriendo".

Marlene se mantuvo en silencio. "Yo flipo. ¿Como te las arreglas para meterte en estos líos Marlene?"

La más bajita solo se encojió de hombros.


End file.
